She's got you by the balls
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: F!Courier/Vulpes, consensual blowjob. Just that.


Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: Just a consensual blowjob.

* * *

It was at the bottom of Fortification Hill that she stopped, looked over her shoulder and realised she hadn't been mistaken. She left the path and walked into the narrow ditch that encircled the base of the hill, and turned around when she had reached the dead end. Arms akimbo, the Courier faced the man behind her and flashed him a grin that wasn't all too friendly.  
"Are you following me?"  
"Just seeing you safely out", Vulpes replied smoothly. "You seem to have taken a wrong turn."  
The courier cocked an eyebrow.

Vulpes took a step towards her and crossed his arms. "I don't trust you, even though Caesar obviously does."

"Are you accusing me of double-crossing?"  
"As of yet, I am accusing you of nothing", Vulpes gave back. "I just wanted you to know that I have my eyes on you, profligate whore."  
The courier brushed a strand of hair back behind an ear. "A whore, am I?" She chuckled. "Is that why you are following me?"

A slow smirk showed on Vulpes' lips. "I have yet to receive proof of the opposite."  
"Proof?" She lifted both eyebrows this time and pursed her lips before covering the distance between them with two steps. "Vulpes, the only proof I can give you is what kind of a whore I really am." She ran a forefinger over the shoulder guard of his armour, round the chest and down on his front, stopping at his belt.  
Vulpes in turn followed the moves of her finger with a stony face. There was a glint in his eyes, however, that might have been amusement, but then, it might have been anger, too.

"So", the courier all but purred. "Interested?"  
"Interested in what? With your demeanour you have already given me proof that you are a whore."  
"Sure?" She licked her lips. "In that case, what do I have to lose?" With a cocky little smile she then hooked her fingers into his belt. "By the way... those... kilts you and your men are wearing..."  
It was definitely amusement that played around the corners of his mouth this time. "What about them?"  
She pulled herself a little closer to him. "Is there anything worn under them?"  
The left corner of his mouth tugged up. "I assure you, everything is in perfect working order."

Her right hand moved as fast as a snake, but maybe, just maybe, Vulpes had never intended to stop that bold forward move. He didn't suppress a slight hiss either when the courier, her face lighting up with devilish delight, discovered that indeed, there was nothing but Vulpes under that kilt. She also discovered that he wasn't completely averse to the little game they were playing.  
"Oh." She smiled up at him, moistening her lips with a flick of her tongue.  
Vulpes crossed his arms. "Does that answer your question?"  
She chuckled. "It does." Another gentle squeeze elicited another low hiss.  
"Are you going to let deeds follow your pretentious words? Or are you in a habit of making hollow promises you have no intention to keep?"  
The courier laughed. "In a hurry?"  
"Just wondering if all you have the guts to do is tease me."  
"Tease you?" The courier feigned astonishment. "My dear Vulpes, I would never dare to tease you." With these words, she lowered herself down onto her knees but without taking her hand away. Vulpes lowered his head to keep his eyes on her face, and when the courier slid her other hand under the kilt he tilted his head, giving her an expectant look.

The courier in turn looked up at him, flashed him a sweet, salacious smile and ducked her head forward, pushing the kilt out of the way with both hands.

She would have expected this to be a challenge in more than one way, as out here in the desert, water to wash with wasn't exactly abundant. But while he smelled intensely tangy, musky and definitely male, it wasn't an unpleasant smell. Quite the contrary, actually. It had to be all that fresh air, keeping things from going sour and stale. Using one hand to keep the kilt out of the way she then closed the other around his balls before she moistened her lips again and got down to business.

Another sharp hiss escaped Vulpes and he dropped his arms, but otherwise, he didn't move nor did he emit another sound as the courier took him as deeply in as she could.

After a few moments Vulpes spread his arms, resting his hands against the walls of the ditch to steady himself when he felt a hot, moist pressure caress his balls, and it took him a moment to realise that she was licking his balls with generous, wet swipes of her tongue while her hands had closed around his cock and pumped him. His heartbeat was accelerating and he had a hard time t keep his breathing under control because when she did ithat/i, she definitely wore the walls of his self-control thin. He cracked his eyes open and looked down to confirm the sensation and yes, she was sucking his balls right into her mouth. It was an indescribable feeling but also a dangerous pleasure. All she had to do was bite down, not even hard, and he would be rendered practically helpless.

She noticed him looking at her and let go of his balls to take his cock into her mouth again, smiling up at him around the head before swiping her tongue around it in fast, firm strokes. After closing her hand around the base of his cock she then increased both speed and pressure, using rhythmic jerks of her head as well, and with her tongue caressing his head and her fingers fondling his balls it didn't take long before Vulpes sucked in air in a sharp hiss and buried his hands into her hair to thrust into her mouth, two times, three, and came down her throat in hot, salty squirts.

The courier dutifully sucked and swallowed until Vulpes pulled her head back. She looked up at him again with a smile, licked her lips and sat back on her heels.

Vulpes was breathing heavily and a trickle of sweat ran down his temple. "And what do you think you have achieved with this?", he asked in a slightly husky voice.  
"Nothing", was the reply. "I won't change your mind about me being a whore. But maybe I've changed your mind about what kind of whore I am." She got up, dusted off her knees and slipped her hand under his kilt again. "I do like my men strong and hardened."  
"I noticed."  
She chuckled and removed her hand again. "So. Are you going to follow me further?"

He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the earthen wall of the ditch. Only now did he realise what her goal had been: If he stayed now, it would be an admission that he had liked what she had been doing far too much and thought it wise to keep away from her. If he followed her, however, it would look like he wanted more of it.

He had meant to show the courier her place, in the end, she had showed him his as well. And he realised that despite her having been on his knees before him, he could suddenly respect her for her slyness and ruthlessness. She still looked at him, maybe waiting for an answer, maybe waiting for him to do something. He pushed himself off the wall with a narrow smile. "My place is here."  
She smiled at that, and ran her finger down his cheek and jaw line. "Then I know where to find you", she said softly before she turned and headed for the gate.  
Vulpes watched her go and as the gates closed behind her, he crossed his arms. "Profligate whore."

Yet was he any better?


End file.
